1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication control system and, more particularly, to a communication control system of monitoring information transmitted/received between an information management apparatus and a monitor terminal or the like to assure the safety of a person to be monitored such as a child, prevent a crime, and increase a crime suppressing effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in consideration of increasing tendency of crimes on children, monitor systems for checking the safety of a child by using a GPS or cellular phone are being proposed.
For example, a system is used in such a manner that a GPS cellular phone whose position can be grasped by the GPS is held by a child and the present position of the child is recognized using a personal computer or a cellular phone by a guardian of the child or a school-related person.
Another system is also used in which, in a case where a child himself/herself senses a danger and rings a buzzer interlocked with a GPS cellular phone, present position information on the child is automatically notified to a terminal of a guardian or the like.
Further another system has been also proposed in which a monitoring area including school roads of a child is pre-registered in a GPS cellular phone and, when the child steps out of the monitoring area, present position information on the child is automatically notified to a terminal of a guardian or the like, or an alarm sound is generated by the GPS cellular phone of the child (refer to Japanese Patent Publication No. 2006-171970).
A position information distributing apparatus for automatically notifying a monitoring person only when a person to be monitored takes an unexpected action different from schedule data registered preliminarily has been also proposed (refer to Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-101442).
Further, a sound notifying apparatus has been proposed in which electric waves are transmitted/received between a wireless parent terminal and a wireless terminal carried by a person who wanders or the like and, in a case where the terminals are apart from each other only by a distance in which the electric waves are not received, a message is generated in sound from each of the terminals (refer to Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-52288).
However, the above conventional monitoring systems and the like have the following problems.
(1) With the system capable of recognizing the present position of a child, even if a guardian or the like can grasp the present position of the child on his/her way between school and home, the guardian cannot grasp if the child is in a dangerous situation or not. That is, from the viewpoint of confirmation of the safety of a child, grasped position information is insufficient.
(2) In a case where a child rings an anticrime buzzer by himself/herself, a child particularly in a lower grade may be in a situation where such an operation is difficult. It may be too late even if a guardian or the like recognizes the position after the child rings the buzzer.
(3) In the system of sending a notification when a person to be monitored steps out of the monitoring area, the reason why the person to be monitored steps out of the area is unknown, whether a crime or an accidental action by a child in normal commutation to/from. There is a possibility that a crime occurs even in the registered monitoring area. That is, it cannot be said that a child on the normal school road is safe. Distinction between inside and outside of the monitoring area and a possibility that a child is involved in a crime do not always match.
(4) In the system of preliminarily registering schedule data, when there are various plans, it is troublesome to register the plans. Even in a case where there is no danger, if a person to be monitored acts differently from the registered schedule, a notification is sent erroneously.
Further, in a case where a person to be monitored is a child or the like, the child acting according to the schedule may be involved in a crime, and assurance of safety is insufficient.
As described above, the assurance of safety is insufficient in the conventional monitoring systems and the like. Since there is a possibility that a person to be monitored is involved in a crime even in an area and an action range which are usually considered to be safe, more sufficient assurance of the safety in such a case, suppression of a crime, and the like are demanded.
There is statistical data such that about 80 percent of crimes on children occur when a child is alone. It is therefore demanded to concentratedly monitor when a child become alone or a small number of children are together even on normal school roads and in the monitoring area.